


Proces eliminacji

by Nukaone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Letter, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone
Summary: Cytaty pochodzą z cudownegoO'ChildrenNicka Cave'a.





	Proces eliminacji

Kochany Fredzie,  
  
_Pass me that lovely little gun, my dear, my darling one,_  
nie mam pojęcia, po co tak głupio zaczynać list, ale mama twierdzi, że inaczej nie wypada i jeśli to ma mieć jakikolwiek sens (moja podniesiona brew natrafiła na jej ostre spojrzenie), to wszystko powinno być jak należy. Większy sens miałoby _drogi_ , ale może właśnie tego ci trzeba? Może nie wiesz, że jesteś, bo nie tylko byłeś, kochany i że pisanie do ciebie listów jest prawie najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przydarzyła w życiu, choć przecież Snape odrąbał mi ucho, moim bratem jest Percy, a mama dalej puszcza tę okropną piosenkę na święta. To wszystko się nie liczy, bo ja tylko w żartach czułem się uduchowiony, a ty dosłownie taki jesteś. I nie wiem, co z tym zrobić.  
_The cleaners are coming, one by one, you don't even want to let them start._  
  
_We have the answer to all your fears, it's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear,_  
Mama namawiała mnie do napisania do ciebie i pożegnania się z tobą, skoro wcześniej nie miałem takiej okazji (swoją drogą, wciąż nie wierzę, że zdecydowałeś się ginąć akurat przy Percym. Gdybym wiedział, że tak na ciebie działają spotkania po latach, też bym gdzieś przepadł na jakiś czas). Marudziła o to tak długo, co jakiś czas łącząc rozkazujące spojrzenie ze zmartwionym (co jest najdziwniejszą mieszanką, jaką widziałem), że się zgodziłem i po tym jak już trzy razy wygoniłem ją zza moich pleców, zamknąłem się w pokoju i zacząłem pisać. Według Ginny to może pomóc mi w przepracowaniu „Tego, Co Się Stało” (bo żadne z nich nie jest w stanie inaczej mówić o tym, co się stało. Voldemort został pokonany, jego tytuł zastąpiony Tym i jestem pewny, że to najgorsza zamiana, jaka mi się trafiła w życiu, choć przecież zamiast Rona mieliśmy szansę na psa, a na drugim roku oddałem pięć kart z czekoladowych żab w zamian za plakat, który zaskoczył nas wszystkich, gdy okazało się, że zmieniał wygląd, gdy spojrzał na niego ktoś dorosły, co zaowocowało jedną z większych awantur i rozmową o _tych_ sprawach).  
_It's round about and it's somewhere here, lost amongst our winnings._  
  
_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost, he's found the answer that we lost,_  
Od bitwy minęło podobno ponad dziesięć tygodni; dla mnie walka trwa każdej minuty. Cały czas słyszę świst zaklęć, twój śmiech, narzekanie Moody’ego i przemowę Voldemorta; wciąż widzę moment, w którym staliśmy na wieży i zapewnialiśmy się nawzajem, że wszystko jest w porządku, że jesteśmy gotowi, że damy radę i dalej będzie tak, jak zawsze, tak, jak być powinno. Pamiętam transmutowanie zabawki Rona w pająka, zrobienie naszych pierwszych krwotoczków i wszystkie momenty, w których mówiłeś do mnie, za mnie lub obok mnie. Pamiętam, gdy krew przestała występować w formie żartu, pająki wkroczyły do walki, depcząc wszystkich tych cholernych śmierciożerców i moment, w którym mówiłem do lustra, a ono odpowiadało, ale nigdy nie mogło udawać, że jest mną, przez co wszystko straciło jakikolwiek sens. Nie zapomnę złości mamy, gdy zobaczyła moje przefarbowane włosy i zrozumienia, gdy znowu zacząłem mówić do lustra, a ono wreszcie nie udawało, że ma z tobą wspólnego więcej, niż mieć powinno, ani że ty masz ze mną więcej wspólnego, niż kiedykolwiek jeszcze będziesz mógł mieć.  
_We're all weeping now, weeping because, there ain't nothing we can do to protect you._  
  
_Forgive us now for what we've done, it started out as a bit of fun,_  
Ostatnio coraz częściej przychodzi do nas Angelina i wzajemnie się pocieszamy, choć to ja częściej potrzebuję jej wsparcia. Wspominamy, jak graliśmy razem w Quidditcha, śmiejemy się z dnia, w którym zrobiła nam awanturę, bo wylecieliśmy z drużyny i bez końca przywołujemy ten sam rok, w trakcie którego jako kapitan wygrała Puchar Domów. Rozmawiamy o Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, o turnieju Trójmagicznym i wszystkich chwilach, w trakcie których żyłeś; udajemy, że nie trzeba wspominać o Cedricu lub Colinie i że nie każda historia, o której mówimy, jest okupiona czyjąś krwią. W niektóre dni mama się do nas przysiada i wtedy oglądamy albumy, czasem wspominając dobre chwile, innym razem opłakując zmarłych, a najczęściej wpatrując się w fotografie w milczeniu, przerywanym tylko cichym szeptem mamy, która wini się za śmierć wszystkich czarodziejów poniżej dwudziestu lat, a pewnie i powyżej; wypomina sobie w niekończącej się litanii zbyt małą determinację, dezorganizację Zakonu oraz własną niekompetencję i nieudolność. Czasem mówi, że gdyby zawarła lepsze przyjaźnie i znajomości, gdyby nie nienawidziła Malfoyów i śmierciożerców całym sercem, gdyby nie musiała stawać po dobrej stronie i robić wszystkiego, co robiła; gdyby nie było wojny, gdyby wszystko nie potoczyło się tak, jak się potoczyło, gdyby nie walczyła wtedy w innej części zamku i gdyby po prostu nie, gdyby nie, nie siedziałaby teraz płacząc w koszulę swojego syna, opłakując niemal identyczną, a jednak inną, bo nieżywą, wciąż nieżywą, osobę. Czasem wyrzuca z siebie niewyraźne zdania o kłótni z Narcyzą sprzed trzydziestu lat, o bójce ojca z Lucjuszem i o różnych szkolnych i dawno zakończonych kłótniach, awanturach i konfliktach, w które się wplątała i przez które pewnie ma teraz jednego słuchacza mniej. Czasem po prostu szepcze coś do siebie niezrozumiale, patrząc w odległy punkt, aż się na tym przyłapuje. Wtedy zamyka album i energicznym ruchem, przypominającym coraz częściej desperację, wstaje i idzie do kuchni, zostawiając nas na kanapie. A my siedzimy na niej, wpatrując się w album i słuchając coraz głośniej pobrzękujących naczyń, by potem zjeść obiad, na który nikt się nigdy nie teleportuje z głośnym trzaskiem.  
_Here, take these before we run away, the keys to the gulag._  
  
_They are knocking now upon your door, they measure the room, they know the score,_  
Całe życie robiliśmy sobie nawzajem różne rzeczy za plecami. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, pewnie byłbym zły, ale ty umiałeś sprawić, że nawet to stało się zabawne. Śmialiśmy się, gdy jeden wyskakiwał zza drugiego, gdy szokowaliśmy ludzi i wprowadzaliśmy ich w błąd; stale wykorzystywaliśmy element zaskoczenia i działaliśmy od tyłu, a ja nie mogę o tym zapomnieć, gdy odwracam się w sklepie i zaskoczony widokiem Rona, który stoi tam, gdzie od zawsze było miejsce kogoś innego, upuszczam pudełko i z niegasnącą nadzieją spoglądam za siebie. Jasne, w sklepie może cię nie być, jestem to w stanie zrozumieć i przyjąć zastępstwo Rona; to kolejna przeszkoda w codziennej bitwie, jaką muszę bez ciebie toczyć, lecz jestem w stanie ją pokonać.  
Ale pamiętam coś jeszcze: ten niewiarygodny, największy moment radości w trakcie bitwy, gdy Harry okazał się żywy i z powrotem stanął do walki. Wskoczył do niej z impetem, przepełniony siłą i determinacją, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać szoku, śmiechu i ponownie rosnącej nadziei, i odwróciłem się do ciebie, by  
  
(wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że to się nie uda, że chociaż władamy magią, to w gruncie rzeczy nic nie stanie się przez to łatwiejsze ani lepsze, że nic już nigdy nie będzie ani łatwe, ani dobre, że spojrzenie Rona wyraźnie się rozjaśniło, ale wciąż jest przygaszone, że chociaż członków naszej rodziny jest tyle samo, co miesiąc temu, to teraz stoi za mną Percy, wiedziałem, ale musiałem spróbować, bo skoro jemu się udało, skoro Harry tylko żartował, to tym bardziej nam mogło się poszczęścić. W końcu nie bez powodu urodziliśmy się pierwszego kwietnia, a skoro początek mógł być związany z żartem, to czemu nie koniec i przecież naprawdę jest duża szansa, że po prostu będziesz tam za mną stał, i razem zaczniemy się cieszyć albo przerywać sobie nawzajem, żeby pokazać im wszystkim, że to była tylko kolejna udana sztuczka, że przecież uprzedzaliśmy, że knujemy coś niedobrego i to naprawdę trzymało się kupy, i było bardzo obiecujące, tylko że)  
  
by cieszyć się z tobą, tylko że ciebie nie było.  
  
I to jest przeszkoda, której nie jestem w stanie pokonać.  
_They're mopping up the butcher's floor of your broken little hearts._  
  
Ty przegrałeś w Bitwie o Hogwart; ja przegrywam w swojej każdego dnia.  
  
Tylko i zawsze dla ciebie,  
George  
  
PS. Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek jesteś, nie trafiłeś na Snape’a, bo ja rozumiem wielką szpiegowską intrygę, bohaterstwo i poświęcenie, ale męczyć się z nim nie tylko po szkole, ale i po życiu, to naprawdę koszmarna wizja.  
PS2. Pamiętasz ten plakat z drugiej klasy? Po drobnych modyfikacjach wprowadziłem go do sprzedaży i muszę chyba przeprosić Jordana za podrzucenie mu tej łajnobomby, ale znając go, zażąda udziałów, więc może po prostu dam mu któregoś dnia rabat, że niby mam dobry humor, czy coś.  
PS3. Wiesz, jeśli przyjęliśmy Percy’ego po tak długiej nieobecności, to ciebie tym bardziej chętnie zobaczymy jeszcze raz (w lustrze i Zwierciadle się nie liczy). Mam poczucie humoru jak nikt inny (teraz już dosłownie) i wiele jestem w stanie zrozumieć i wybaczyć, ale, Fred, to naprawdę nie jest śmieszne.


End file.
